


chaos

by cherryama



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, this is the cursed gc fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryama/pseuds/cherryama
Summary: i dont know whether to add more or just end my life





	1. Chapter 1

[10:30 pm]

mahiru:  
okay ladies its

mahiru:  
time to [ _ **B O N D**_ ]

mikan:  
bonding? what are you gay or something

peko:  
nigger nigger chicken dinner

mahiru:  
get off my chat.

sonia:   
all us girls together?!

mahiru: and fuyuhiko’s our supervisor because he doesnt want peko to get arrested again

peko:  
god what the fuck

sonia:  
sweet!

sonia:  
jiminy crickets!

sonia:  
hot dog!

sonia:  
i’m down for this!

sonia:  
I had too much to drink and I hate myself

[10:35 pm]

ibuki:   
but by bonding do you mean like, really long sex

mahiru:  
thats not what i fucking

chiaki: stop being a gay bowser

chiaki: i dont even know what that means

[10:41 pm]

akane:  
what are we going to even do in this chat

mahiru:  
bond!

chiaki:   
have a beastiality induced orgy

ibuki:  
i’ll bring the weed!!

fuyuhiko:  
No!!!!!!!!

sonia:  
doesnt your family sell drugs for a living

fuyuhiko:  
THATS NOT RHE POINT

chiaki:  
haha noob

chiaki:  
you dont even sell drugs

mikan:  
i’m pretty sure he does unless peko and natsumi take them all and he’s running out of business

peko:  
it… looks like i’ve been exposed…

sonia:  
time to go into hiding bitch

peko:  
looks like i’m heading back to cuba

peko:  
adiós, esperemos que nos volvamos a encontrar

ibuki:  
what the fuck

[11:23 pm]

ibuki:  
AND IIIIIIIIIIIIII

ibuki:  
WILL ALWAYS LOVE pussy

mikan:  
EEEEGHHHHHYGYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA

hiyoko:  
gibbe da pussy

hiyoko:  
DA PUSSY

hiyoko:  
A BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA

[1:02 am]

peko:  
natsumi keeps hiding her weed from me but i keep finding it

[2:34 am]

peko:  
THAT WASNT WEED

fuyuhiko:  
Peko are you fucking okay

peko:  
NO I THOUGHT I WAS BEING RAPED BY AN OVEN

[3:45 am]

sonia:  
how the fuck do you think that you’re being raped by an oven

peko:  
all i know is that whatever i had was NOT weed

[3:47 am]

sonia:  
SAY MY NAME BITCH

peko:  
O-- oven-chan!!!

sonia:  
SAY MY NAME BITCH

peko:  
KYAAAHJJFM

fuyuhiko:  
This is why you had no friends as a child

peko:  
be quiet flute

[4:22 am]

akane:  
hey guys uh

akane:   
i got stuck between a metal pole and a recycling bin can someone please help me, my legs are cold and i’m hungry

[4:28 am]

akane:  
guys??

[4:32 am]

akane:  
wow

[5:30 am]

akane:  
GUYS

chiaki:  
Sorry sorry I’m comi,ng

akane:  
god you all suck

chiaki:  
no i swallow

ibuki:  
hajime?

chiaki:  
never talk to me again.

[5:43 am]

fuyuhiko:  
Guys I can’t find Peko anywhere

fuyuhiko:  
Could any of you check the dumpsters to see if she’s there again

peko:  
i forgot how to say “i hope you get thrown off a moving semi truck in Nevada” in spanish


	2. Chapter 2

[10:34 am]

 

fuyuhiko:  
sonia. 

fuyuhiko:  
help Me

sonia:  
i’m not bailing peko out of jail again 

fuyuhiko:  
its not that

fuyuhiko:  
its still about her, but

sonia:  
GOD

fuyuhiko:  
LISTEN I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU KNOW ABOUT HER SEXUALITY

fuyuhiko:  
since you guys are friends

fuyuhiko:  
and i’m pretty sure she’s gay. she’s dropped hints

sonia:  
lmao like what

fuyuhiko:  
her search history?

sonia:  
WAIT PEKO WATCHES GAY PORN??

fuyuhiko:  
LET ME FINISH

fuyuhiko:  
she was looking up windbreakers and things…

sonia:  
fuyuhiko what tenfuck. i havent laughed this hard ever since i saw gundams dick

sonia:  
that was a joke

sonia:  
DONT TELL HIM I SAID THAT

fuyuhiko:  
No guarantees. 

sonia:  
i hate you. but i coulf just ask peko if shes gay or not

sonia:  
i dont really think she is

sonia:  
the way she talks about you. maybe it’s just that she calls you sir pimp master daddy but

fuyuhiko:  
WJAT

sonia:  
JOKING

fuyuhiko:  
Are you?

sonia:  
i’ll let you decide that on your own

fuyuhiko:   
hmmmm

sonia:  
OOH LETS MAKE THIS FUN

fuyuhiko:  
i’m worried,

sonia:  
i’m betting for peko being straight as a line

sonia:  
if i win, you have to send me a dickle pick

fuyuhiko:  
bitch

fuyuhiko:  
what the Fuck do you want with that

sonia:  
blackmail.

fuyuhiko:  
YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SO HONEST

fuyuhiko:  
ID GIVE IN EASIER IF YOU JUST SAID YOU WANTED IT FOR YOURSELF

sonia:  
you.

sonia:  
NIGGA WHY WOULD I JACK OFF TO THAT DO YOU THINK I’M GAY

fuyuhiko:  
NO I

sonia:  
HAHAHAHEHEHHEHGHTJRNEKSJ

sonia:  
DUDE

fuyuhiko:  
SHUT U

fuyuhiko:  
anyways. if i win, you have to kick gundham in the balls

sonia:  
i did that this morning

fuyuhiko:  
what?

sonia:  
what.

fuyuhiko:  
i’m worried about you.

fuyuhiko:  
fine, kiss peko then

sonia:  
Jesus Christ we all knew you were a cuck but I didn’t know you’d stoop this fucking low

sonia:  
WAIT OH MY GOD

sonia:  
ARE YOU ONLY WONDERING IF SHES GAY SO YOU CAN KNOW WHO SHE CAN CUCK YOU WITH

fuyuhiko:  
no

fuyuhiko:  
NO ITS

sonia:  
i knew it.

sonia:  
i’ll go ask her now

sonia:  
and inform her about her cuck of a boyfriend

fuyuhiko:  
but we

fuyuhiko:   
BUT IM NOT A

sonia:  
Shut Cuck

fuyuhiko:  
>:0

peko:  
i think you guys forgot i'm in this chat...

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know whether to add more or just end my life


End file.
